Desde Siempre
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: Desde siempre... es una frase que abarca demasiado tiempo, demasiadas emociones y demasiados sucesos... pero exactamente eso es lo que llevo a tu lado. // One shot SasuSaku


**Bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo One Shot de mi pareja favorita: SasuSaku.**

**Sé que he dejado descuidado mi otro fic, Our Story, pero me ha sido bastante difícil volver a retomarlo... pero les prometo que pronto subiré más cap.**

**Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completa invensión de mi cabecita.**

**Inspirada en la canción Taxi de DBSK**

* * *

_**Desde siempre**_

.

.

Desde siempre... es una frase que abarca demasiado tiempo, demasiadas emociones y demasiados sucesos... pero exactamente eso es lo que llevo a tu lado. Desde el primer día en el jardín de niños, cuando instintivamente te rescaté de un grupo que te estaba golpeando por tener el cabello de un color peculiar... esa mirada cristalina llena de felicidad la mantengo en mi memoria hasta el día de hoy, ya 12 años después... El tiempo no pasa en vano, y mientras más tiempo pasaba a tu lado en mí comenzaban a crecer sentimientos que jamás creí poder tener... y mucho menos hacia tí...

Ahora nos encontramos en nuestro último año de secundaria, bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo que nos ha visto juntos desde que iniciamos la primaria. Te encuentras recostada sobre mi pecho mientras una de mis manos juguetea con tus rosados cabellos. Por tu respiración comprendo que hay algo que te está inquietando.

- Sakura, sólo dime lo que tengas que decir... - siento como tu diminuto cuerpo se tensa sobre el mío.

Te levantas lentamente y te sientas delante de mí. Tu mirada se encuentra ensombrecida y una casi forzada sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios... definitivamente algo no anda muy bien...

- Yo... voy a casarme con Sai - sueltas casi en un susurro

Y el mundo se detiene. Noto cómo tu labio inferior tiembla y tu mirada se cristaliza... esto debía ser una broma. Por favor, díganme dónde está la cámara escondida para reirme y que toda esta pesadilla acabe

- No digas estupideces... ¿por qué motivo te casarías con él? - intentaba mantener la calma, pero algo por dentro me quemaba y me llenaba de desesperación

- Porque... nuestros padres así lo decidieron...

- ¡¿Y por qué demonios con ese idiota?! - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos color jade

- Porque... lo quiero...

Muchas cosas habían causado un gran dolor en mi vida... la muerte de mi madre, la partida de mi hermano, el verte destrozada... pero nada se comparaba a lo que ahora experimentaba. Una simple frase había derrumbado todo lo que solía llamar felicidad y venía directamente de la persona que consideraba mi felicidad... Lentamente me levanto de mi sitio y sin siquiera detenerme a mirarte inicio mi andar. Siento tus sollozos a corta distancia, lo que me hace detenerme por un segundo.

- Que seas muy feliz... - y desaparezco dentro del imponente edificio de enfrente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días ya han pasado... tres días en los que no he podido si quiera mirarte para no caer en la desesperación. Quiero evitar a toda costa que la unión se concrete, pero sé que no puedo... después de todo, sólo soy tu mejor amigo, esa persona a la que consideras casi un hermano... no tiene caso, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir después de gritar "no te cases con él"?... no puedo hacerlo sin romper tu corazón... sin romper nuestra amistad... Camino por los pasillos de forma desganada, volviendo a la realidad por un fuerte golpe en mi hombro.

- ¿Quién demonios fue? - un grupo de chicos se encontraba tras de mí

- Yo - me volteo con mirada desafiante - ¿tienes algún problema con ello? - veo cómo el sujeto se acerca repentinamente y me toma por el cuello del uniforme.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees niñato? - su mirada se detiene en mis rasgos - Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es Uchiha Sasuke... será mucho más agradable destrozarte... - todo el grupo me rodea - Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí para darle un premio al señor Uchiha por su buen temperamento.

Risas por parte de todos, resignación por parte mía... ¿qué más daba si moría en manos de esos sujetos?. El pequeño parque cercano a nuestro Instituto sería el escenario. Fuertemente me lanzan contra unos arbustos, a lo que sólo atino a levantarme... mi mirada estaba totalmente perdida, todo lo que realmente importaba se había desvanecido en tres palabras...

- _Porque... lo quiero..._

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas luchar?

¿Luchar?... para qué, si la batalla estaba completamente perdida. Yo era el hermano que nunca tuvo, mientras él era el malnacido que sin hacer nada por ella la tendría para siempre. Un certero golpe en mi rostro me saca de mi ensoñación. Un sabor metalizado se cuela en mi boca, mientras más golpes se instalan a la altura de mi torso... Caigo de rodillas al piso, dándole más posibilidades al enemigo de continuar con su carnicería. Un pie se instala justo en mi rostro, dejándome sangrante la nariz. La tibia arena del lugar se manchaba de tono escarlata, mi respiración agitada indicaba que no podría soportar más golpes... ya pronto todo terminaría... Si no moría, al menos estaría un buen tiempo lejos de la realidad...

- ¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!! - mis ojos se abren de par en par

- _Esa voz... _

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban levanto la vista... y te veo allí, corriendo en mi dirección con los ojos repletos de lágrimas...

- Qué bien... un nuevo juguete... ¡vamos por ella chicos!

En un abrir y cerrar de tus hermosos ojos, todo había acabado. Los cinco sujetos se deshacían de dolor en el piso, mientras nosotros iniciamos una desbocada carrera hacia un lugar indefinido. Mi mano entrelazada a la tuya se aferra, con un deje de impotencia, a tu calor... Sabía que todo esto no era verdadero, que tarde o temprano toda esta ilusión que había renacido se esfumaría igual que la primera vez... nuevamente tres palabras destruirían mi mundo...

- _Porque... lo quiero... _

Caigo abatido al frío suelo de lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza. Instintivamente te avalanzas junto a mí y me aferras a tu pecho

- Sasuke-kun... por favor, no te desmayes... quédate conmigo...

Una débil sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios... ¿que me quede contigo?, eso es lo que más anhelo en esta vida... Una de mis frías manos se posa en tu tibio y húmedo rostro. Nuevamente veo aquellos ojos jade que me hipnotizan, que se abren de par en par ante el inesperado tacto, llenos de las más dulces lágrimas que alguien a podido derramar por mí...

- Sakura... yo... _te amo... _

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad... débilmente sentía mi cuerpo moverse al compás de mi respiración, mientras un dolor punzante dominaba todos mis sentidos. Lentamente comienzo a recordar el por qué de mi estado...

- Sakur-¡arg! - sentía un dolor agudo por todas partes. Una cálida mano se entrelaza con la mía, llenándome de una paz incalculable. Poco a poco abro mis ojos, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz que penetraba en el lugar

- Sasuke-kun - nuevamente esas orbes verdes llenas de lágrimas - que bueno que ya estás bien - una sonrisa adorna su rostro

Sin duda alguna, podría vivir eternamente viéndola sonreir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una eterna semana postrado en una cama de hospital. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que estaba bajo el incansable cuidado de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun, acaban de decirme que hoy por la tarde te darán el alta - se acerca risueña a mi lado - ¿no es eso genial?

- Ya era hora... - digo secamente. Mis oscuras orbes se posan en sus brillantes gemas verdes. Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos por ahí? - lo miro sorprendido - Ya sabes... para que tomes un poco de aire fresco

- Cualquier motivo estará bien para salir contigo...

Se forma un tenso silencio... ambos nos mirábamos fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios... Podían haber sido sólo segundos, pero para mí fueron casi horas las que estuve perdido en sus ojos. Una enfermera interrumpe el contacto visual.

- Señor Uchiha, su ficha ya está lista, ya puede abandonar el hospital

- ¡Qué bien!, te dieron de alta mucho más temprano - sólo asiento con la cabeza

- ¿Desea que lo ayude o su novia se encargará de todo? - persibo cómo Sakura se sonroja de pies a cabeza

- Esto... yo no...

- No se preocupe... ella se encargará de todo - Sakura da un respingo al interrumpirla y avergonzada se despide de la enfermera. Permanecía estática mirando hacia la puerta... era tan evidente para mí cada reacción de su parte que no dudé ni un segundo en levantarme por mí mismo y acercarme a abrazarla por la espalda.

- Te ves hermosa cuando te avergüenzas - susurro en su oido, provocando que su tono cambie a un rojo furioso.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - dice volteándose, entre enfadada y divertida

El trayecto hasta mi casa fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. En la entrada se encontraba mi padre esperándonos con un semblante lleno de tranquilidad.

- Muchas gracias Sakura por cuidar a mi hijo - dice mi padre apenas nos acercamos hacia él

- No tiene nada que agradecer señor Uchiha, sabe que me preocupo mucho por Sasuke-kun - sonríe dulcemente

- Lo sé hija... ¿no te gustaría pasar un momento?

- Lo siento, pero hoy no podrá ser... he estado todo el día en el hospital y no he hecho mis deberes, a si que...

- No te preocupes, entiendo

- Muchas gracias señor... - repentinamente su mirada se fija en mí - Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun

- ¿A las 10?

- Por supuesto - y con una sonrisa en son de despedida se aleja unas cuadras más allá, donde quedaba su casa... Siempre nuestras vidas han estado ligadas, desde el lugar donde estudiamos hasta donde vivimos... ¿por qué demonios no se han dado las cosas como espero?

Con ayuda de mi padre llego hasta mi habitación en el segundo piso. Una mirada algo cómplice de mi padre me hace despertar la sospecha de que alguna idea tiene de todo lo que me ocurre.

- Supongo que supiste la buenanueva de Sakura, ¿no es así?

- Yo no la llamaría una buenanueva - digo con hastío en la voz. Se produce un segundo de silencio

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - la pregunta de mi padre me toma por sorpresa

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hijo... ¿quién mejor que yo te conoce? - trago saliva - desde hace mucho tiempo que sé lo que sientes por la pequeña Sakura - un nuevo silencio se forma - Sólo quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz y que en todo lo que decidas te apoyaré, ¿está bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa como hace mucho tiempo no mostraba aparecía en mi rostro. No podía rendirme... no ahora que la amaba más que nunca y que sabía el poco tiempo que me quedaba para revertir las cosas. Si estaba destinado a perderla, al menos la perdería luchando... Me recuesto en mi cama con aquella convicción que llenaba mi pecho y, sin casi darme cuenta, fui arrastrado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ocho de la mañana y una suave caricia en mis cabellos me hacen poco a poco regresar a la realidad. Un aroma dulzón inundaba toda mi habitación.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun - sonrío en respuesta - ¿has descansado bien? - me incorporo un poco

- Sí... pero he despertado aún mejor... - acorto la distancia entre mi rostro y el de ella, llegando a rozar nuestras narices. Siento cómo su respiración acompasada se entrecorta, mientras sus mejillas toman un color carmesí. Estaba dispuesto a tirar años de amistad por la borda sólo para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba y cuánto anhelaba estar por siempre a su lado... pero aquel desenlace podía esperar y dejarme disfrutar un poco más de su compañía... Elevo suavemente mi rostro y dejo un suave beso en su frente, para luego levantarme.

- Tomaré una ducha rápida y salimos, ¿está bien?

- ¡Sí! - me sonríe - ¡te estaré esperando en el comedor! - levanto mi mano en señal de afirmación.

Mientras la cálidas gotas resvalaban por mi cuerpo, miles de imágenes de nuestros antiguos encuentros viajaban por mi mente. Estaba más que claro, no podría continuar con esta mentira por más tiempo... necesitaba sentirte más cerca que nunca, conocer aquellos inóspitos lugares en tu cuerpo que nadie ha logrado explorar antes, saberte mía entre un beso... No, simplemente no puedes alejarte de mí, no sin antes saber que...

- Te amo...

Rápidamente voy hasta mi habitación y me visto con una remera blanca y unos jeans desgastados negros. Al bajar al comedor te encuentro disfrutando unas galletas mientras, con una sonrisa, me invitas a sentarme contigo a la mesa

- ¿Tú preparaste todo esto? - digo maravillado por tan espectacular desayuno

- ¡Por supuesto!. Mi paciente favorito debe alimentarse bien y de eso me encargo yo

Feliz... estaría completamente feliz si tan sólo esto pudiera ser realidad todos los días de mi vida... Lo sé, ya me he convertido en un idiota repitiendo cien mil veces las mismas cursilerías... pero ella me transformaba. Ese témpano de hielo que solía ser, se derretía a los pies de ella... y no me molestaba...

Lo primero del día fue realizar las compras que había encargado la madre de Sakura. Parecía una verdadera ama de casa, escogiendo lo mejor de cada cosa y al mejor precio.

- Bueno, con esto hemos termminado las compras

- ¿Con esto?, ¡te has comprado toda la feria!

- Habían precios convenientes, debes reconocerlo

- ¬¬ Si tú lo dices...

- Ya, deja los reclamos y mejor vamos a casa. Te quedas a almorzar, ¿verdad?

- Suena bien

Llámenlo reflejo, cortesía o propasarse, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, entrelazo su mano con la mía. No quise ver la expresión de su rostro, pero al momento del contacto ella presiona más fuerte para aumentar el agarre... en verdad que parecíamos un matrimonio... Algo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda llama mi atención. me detengo de golpe y miro su mano sobre la mía

- ¿Un anillo? - miro interrogante sus ojos. Ella sólo esquiva la mirada

- E-es... el anillo de compromiso que... me regaló Sai - fin de la fantasía una vez más

- ¿Ése idiota ya te lo pidió formalmente? - pregunto con ira. Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza - Increíble... ¿y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.

Sus ojos me miran interrogantes y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta de algo bastante crudo: ella no tiene por qué darme algún tipo de explicación. Parecía más su novio celoso que su lindo hermanito... ¡Demonios!. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, no podía soportar un segundo más sabiendo que ese tipo estaba ganando terreno con la persona que más amaba y yo de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- Sakura - volteo para ver al dueño de aquella irritante voz

- Sai - dice Sakura sorprendida... Y allí estaba yo, al fin frente a frente con el mayor de mis enemigos - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

- Fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que habías salido y decidí ir a buscarte - uno... dos... tres...

- A... ya veo... - un silencio - Eh... Sai, él es Sasuke-kun

- A si que tu eres el famoso casi hermano de Sakura... mucho gusto... - extiende su mano

- Hmp - cuatro... cinco... seis...

- Sasuke-kun - susurra bajito Sakura en forma de reto para que acepte el saludo. Le dirijo una mirada llena de odio mientras respondo el acto.

- Bueno Sakura, será mejor que nos vayamos. Mis padres nos están esperando

- ¿E-eh?

- Acaban de llegar de Londres y quieren afinar con nosotros los últimos detalles de la boda - siete... ocho... - debemos partir enseguida - dice fijando una mirada triunfante sobre mí

- Está bien... - Sakura me mira con ojos desesperados - Sa-Sasuke-kun... puedes... ¿dejar las cosas en mi casa?... po-porfavor - debía estar de broma...

- Vámonos ya... adiós "Sasuke-kun" - nueve... nueve... nueve... ¡diez!

Debía matarlo, asesinarlo a golpes, cortarlo en pedazos y tirárselos a los leones... debía... debía... debía irme a casa antes de estallar...

Después de pasar por casa de Sakura, me dirigí hacia mi casa... Cada lugar me recordaba a ella, a aventuras que habíamos tenido desde pequeños, discusiones absurdas, momentos inigualables... absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella. Cada recuerdo que mantenía mi mente, era con ella de partícipe... Es increíble cómo las cosas más comunes se transforman en recuerdos invaluables por el sólo hecho de que ella se encuentra a mi lado... Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por leves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación

- Adelante... - allí estaba mi padre, con un semblante un tanto sombrío a pesar de la sonrisa que cargaba en su rostro. A paso lento se acerca hasta mi cama, donde yo me encontraba sentado. Se sienta silenciosamente frente a mí y pone su mano en mi hombro

- Sasuke... - su tono de voz me anunciaba que algo no andaba bien - el matrimonio de Sakura...

- Papá por favor - interrumpo de golpe - no necesito detalles ni nada parecido... es suficiente con lo que ya sé...

- Ya sé el motivo por el cual Sakura se casa con Sai... y no con otro... - poso mi mirada interrogante sobre él - La empresa del padre de Sakura estaba cayendo en la bancarrota y decidió fusionarse con la empresa del padre de Sai. Entre una de las tantas cenas que hubieron para acordar los detalles de la firma, Sai conoce a Sakura y le pide a su padre que ponga la mano de Sakura como condición para finalizar la fusión - la sangre comenzaba a hervirme - El padre de Sakura lo consultó con su hija, quien le dijo que estaba dispuesta a cerrar ese trato, ya que ella quiería a Sai...

- _Porque... lo quiero... _- Nuevamente esas palabras se hacían presente, una vez más desgarrando lo último que me quedaba de alegría

- Sasuke... los padres de Sai también le ofrecieron una beca de estudios en Londres... Vinieron exclusivamente a buscarla para que se fuera con ellos... allí terminará la secundaria y... contraerán matrimonio en unos meses más, cuando Sakura cumpla la mayoría de edad...

Sentía mis ojos salirse de sus órbitas, las manos sudarme y un frío desgarrador envolverme. ¿Pensaba irse sin siquiera despedirse de mí?, ¿pensaba irse lejos y dejarme con todo este sufrimiento dentro?. No... no podía dejar que partiera... no podía... necesitaba verla una vez más. Sin pensarlo mucho, emprendo una maratónica carrera hasta la casa de Sakura y allí estaba... un hermoso vestido blanco envolvía su perfecta figura, mientras un sweater del mismo color la cubría de la fría brisa que en ese instante viajaba por la ciudad. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, iniciando así un silencioso diálogo con sólo miradas. Lentamente sus pasos se acercan hacia mí, marcando con ellos los latidos de mi corazón.

- Sasuke-kun... yo... - pongo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Sus ojos aguamarina, esos maravillosos ojos que no me pertenecen, se abren de par en par y se cristalizan al momento del contacto. Lo sabía... lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la vi en el jardín de niños... ella era la mujer que más amaba en este universo, con la que deseaba pasar hasta el último de mis días... hasta ahora... No importaba ya todo el tiempo que había estado a su lado, era conciente de que mis sentimientos no se volvería realidad, a menos que fuera capaz de destruir su futuro... y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... Poso mis frías manos sobre sus frágiles hombros y me pierdo en su transparente mirada...

- Adiós... - es lo único que logro articular.

Tus ojos se abren aún más por la impresión de mis palabras... Sí, yo también estoy impresionado. Toda la determinación había caído despedazada camino a este lugar y no precisamente porque no te amara... si tan sólo pudiera decirte que te amo tanto, hasta el grado que me lastima...

- Sakura... - levanto mi vista para encontrarme con mi mayor pesadilla. Lo sabía, era el momento de separarse...

Cuidadosamente tomo tu rostro bañado en lágrimas y beso, por última vez, tu frente, intentando desesperadamente que todo sentimiento quedara grabado en aquel gesto. Tu pequeño cuerpo tiembla frente al mío, tal vez reclamando un poco de calor o simplemente un poco de compasión... no sabes cuánto me gustaría abrazarte, abrazarte tan fuertemente para que te fundieras en mí y no te alejaras de mi lado... Me separo de tí lentamente, sin apartar un segundo la vista del trayecto final que te veré recorrer. De la misma forma en la que te acercaste, avanzas hasta aquel amarillo taxi que nos separará por última vez. Subes en él y asomas tu cabeza por la ventanilla. El motor se enciende, indicando que ya no hay más tiempo... que ya no hay vuelta atrás... Agitas animadamente tus brazos en señal de despedida, mientras una melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios. Siento como con cada centímetro que avanzas mi corazón se va desbordando, derramando lentamente el amor que por tí siento... Sin ser capaz de detener el taxi y realizarte una promesa, veo cómo te pierdes a la lejanía, terminando con toda posibilidad... Volteo cancinamente y comienzo mi andar por las brillantes calles de la ciudad, intentando no recordar aquellos casuales encuentros que siempre teníamos, pero sin gran éxito. De la nada, el recuerdo de la primera vez que entrelazamos nuestras manos llega hasta mi mente. En aquella ocación, cuando sólo teníamos 9 años, una juguetona sonrisa junto con un tono carmesí se habían apoderado de tu rostro, mientras mirabas divertida nuestra unión... Es increíble lo vivo que se mantienen los recuerdos sobre tí...

De forma inconciente, mi caminar me lleva hacia la pequeña plaza en la cual me encontraste maltrecho por la paliza que me estaban dando... Caigo de rodillas al piso, sintiendo cómo pequeñas gotas brotaban desde el cielo... y comienzo a llorar... No había sido capaz de avanzar un poco más, de ser un poco más egoísta y no pensar en lo que dirías, si no en lo que yo necesitaba decir... tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si me hubiera atrevido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No entendía por qué no había dicho nada más que un "adiós", por qué había permitido que me apartara de esa forma de su lado... por qué no me dejaba ser feliz junto a él... Mi corazón se encontraba inquieto,a punto de estallar. No podía hacer esto, no podía casarme con una persona que no amaba, no podía dejar al hombre de mi vida atrás por cuestiones de dinero... no podía... lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo por algo tan absurdo... Miro mi mano izquierda y comienzo a juguetear con el anillo de compromiso para luego retirarlo por completo de mi dedo... No sabía lo que sucedería después, no estaba segura de que Sasuke me correspondería... pero debía intentarlo. No podía seguir siendo la misma niña sin determinación que vivía bajo la sombra de "su hermano". Debía hacerlo por mí... por nosotros...

- Detenga el auto, por favor - digo sin vacilar. Los padres de Sai, que se encontraban a mi lado, me miran con sorpresa en sus rostros, mientras Sai, que se encontraba de copiloto, me mira con su rostro desencajado.

Extiendo mi mano en busca de la de Sai y deposito el anillo en su mano

- Lo siento... pero no puedo hacerlo... - abro la puerta del taxi y hecho a correr...

No sabía con exactitud a dónde me dirigían mis pasos, pero mi corazón me decía que iba en buena dirección... cuando comienza a llover... Miro por unos instantes el cielo... ¿acaso Sasuke estaba llorando también?. Apresuro mi carrera sin rumbo aparente, cuando un grito desgarrador provoca que me detenga en seco. Ahí, frente a mí, en la plaza que tiempo atrás había encontrado a Sasuke medio muerto, se encontraba él de rodillas, golpeando desesperadamente el suelo... Un profundo dolor se clava en mi corazón ante tal escena... Corro con todo lo que las piernas me daba hasta donde se encontraba, me arrodillo tras de él en el empapado suelo y lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, descargando todo mi dolor en desgarradoras lágrimas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un repentino abrazo detiene todo en mí. Llevo mi vista hacia las manos que se encontraban sobre mi pecho... No podía ser ella... Lentamente me volteo y me encuentro con su rostro empapado en una mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia, con su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas encendidas... Debía ser un sueño...

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - aquella voz... era imposible que mi memoria la reprodujera de forma tan perfecta - yo... - tomo su rostro entre mis manos - ¡Te am-!

Y no hicieron falta más palabras... allí, bajo la lluvia, una silenciosa promesa de amor eterno era sellada con un dulce y ansiado beso...

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Y?... ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Se merece un review? =D**


End file.
